How Does Kim Know?
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Songfic of Kim wondering why Monty has been avoiding her lately.


**Disclaimer: I don't own "That's How You Know" from Enchanted or any KP characters.**

**I saw this as a way to make it a kind of humor like romance…kind of a spoof. Well, sort of. Anyway, Kim and Monty have been dating for quite some time, secretly of course, and she starts to question his feelings when he attacks Ron and not her. Usually he likes to mess with her when they fight of course. So we see several memories that involve a funny gift…kind of. Anyway…**

**Real fast; I don't really like Monty/Kim pairing because both are so damn high strung, thick headed, stubborn, always have to be right…they would probably be a bad couple. HOWEVER I really enjoy the forbidden fruit arua around them. Like Romeo and Juliet, it would be cute if they fell for each other; they're on different sides, different beliefs, everyone would disapprove…yet…it proves that love is far stronger than hate.**

**Reviews would be liked.**

* * *

A walk in the park was exactly what Kim Possible, teen hero and Senior cheerleader, needed. It wasn't the physical exercise she needed for she got plenty of that from kicking villain's butts. It was just the fresh air, the gentle sun, and the feeling of serenity and tranquility that she needed.

The standard serving of beating bad guys, doing homework, balancing a (secret) relationship, being the head cheerleader and managing to be a great daughter was an easy task for her. After all, she was Kim Possible; anything's possible for a Possible. Even getting her heart broken; yes that was possible.

For the past six months, from the beginning of her Senior year actually, she had been dating Monkey Fist. It started off as a simple flirtation as he tried to rob a museum for some monkey artifact (predictable). Ron was busy running away from the monkey minions, which was no big shock, so Kim tackled the British man down.

It was ironic that despite her being the one who was supposed to be on top, after a quick tumble down the stairs, she found herself pinned to the ground. Her vision had been blurry and she felt blood gather into a puddle under her hear, a wound no doubt from the fall of the stairs. She remembered seeing a smug smile on Monkey Fist, one that basically stated she was going to be beaten there and he'd win.

He had said something and grabbed her by her hair when he stopped, feeling the crimson liquid consume his fingers. Then he did something very unlike him, something that made her heart flutter and her mind debate her feelings. He carefully picked her up and walked over to Ron who was quite literally tied down with monkeys. Placing her in front of him, he gathered his henchmonkeys and left, just like that!

It turned out Kim had gotten a small cut that would heal in a matter of days but until then, she would have to be confined to her bed. If she fell during cheerleading practice, her mother said, that would probably be the end of her. Sadly the days she lay in bed to rest, she had a lot of time to think.

Why had Monkey Fist showed a sort of…tender feeling? A gentle manner? Why had he helped her up the stairs and left? It was like he…cared! Long story short, she found her heart yearning to see him again, to hear his accent, to feel his fur on his hands.

Needless to say, the next time they met, both were flirting constantly. It wasn't until the next week on a Friday night did Monique drag her to a club. She had been sitting alone; too shy to dance with anyone and not many look attracted…however, her green eyes spotted blue ones in the dark when the lights didn't flash over there.

In disguise, Monkey Fist asked her to dance and that was how it all started.

Recently, however, when they met Monkey Fist in some place where he committed a crime, he attacked Ronald. He didn't even bother speaking one word to her only glanced and shifted his attention away. So now she was wondering…did he love her?

As she stared at the ground as she walked, she suddenly sensed a huge crowd near by. Looking up, she almost laughed; they were filming a scene from an upcoming movie called _Enchanted._ It was about a fairytale coming to real life…what were they doing? It wasn't until she heard the singing did she realize what scene they were filming…or just how much this song was ironically timed, just like "The Kiss" by Karmina on the radio the other day.

_(Giselle)_

_How does she know you love her?_

Did Monkey Fist 'love' her anymore? Did he even ever start?

_How does she know she's yours?_

A sudden imagine popped up in her head; what if she walked down the aisle in a wedding dress…and wore a banana shaped diamond ring! Kim's jaw dropped at the image.

_(Calypso Singer)_

_How does she know that you love her?_

_(Giselle)_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_(Together)_

_How does she know that you really_

_really_

_Truly love her?_

_How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really really truly love her?_

Kim knew she should walk away; she wasn't ready or wanting to think about her love issues while an ironically timed song played. Yet her feet would not obey her mind.

_(Giselle)_

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_

Kim actually snorted; you could say that again. Did Monty use her to get what he wanted? Did he kiss her around the corner just to stun her long enough to grab his prize and run off?

_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_"How do I know he loves me?_

_How do I know he's mine?"_

The last time Monty said that he loved Kim was…well, they had been standing on a bridge watching the moon shine on them. He had his arm around her waist possessively and murmured those three words before kissing her sweet lips.

_Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?_

When Kim had arrived a bit too late at a business owner's home, she almost laughed to see banana spelling out on the wall "You make me bananas!"

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?_

Once again, Kim had an image of herself wearing a wedding dress and throwing a bouquet of bananas instead of flowers into the crowd!

_He'll find a new way to show you a little bit every day_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know he's your love_

Her eyes darted away from the soon to be movie scene, feeling depression bite at her.

_(Calypso Singer)_

_You got to show her you need her_

A memory of herself slipping off the edge of the cliff came to mind; she had been holding onto a vine that looked over a 100 years old, shouting for Ron to stop playing around and help her. Moments passed before the vine broke and with a scream, she felt herself give into gravity…until a hand grabbed her wrist. Looking up, she saw Monkey Fist was using his feet to hold onto the ledge, trying to pull her up even if it meant his own life.

_Don't treat her like a mind reader_

A few weeks ago she had been leaning against him while watching a movie on the balcony. She looked up, whispering, "I love you…" He only nodded.

_Each little something to lead her to believe you love her_

When she was running late for school one day, she received a jade jewel that looked like the eyes of that monkey statue…it was on a necklace and a small note attached to it. "This reminds me of your beautiful eyes…"

_(Giselle)_

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after_

She recalled when she was younger and just starting kindergarten. After befriending Ron, she spent her recess every now and then looking at fairytale books. When Ron had asked what she was doing, she would always give a dreamy sigh and said she was waiting for her knight in shining armor.

_Everybody wants to know their true love is true_

_How do you know he loves you?_

_How do you know he's yours?_

_Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

"I hardly call this a date." Kim muttered as she danced on a nearby roof to Dr. Drakken's hide out. Monty only smiled and slowly danced with her as fireworks of green and red from an exploding machine erupted behind them; Shego got pissed apparently.

_Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?_

Listening to one of the popular radio stations with her friends, Kim felt frozen when she heard the announcer say, "This song is dedicated from Mon Tie to Kim!" It was the 'Witch Doctor' which sounded like a bunch of monkeys singing it…

_He'll find his own way to tell you with the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know he's your love_

_He's your love_

_That's how you he loves you_

_That's how you know it's true_

_Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes_

Being pulled into a deep kiss when Kim turned the corner, she found herself more shocked of his choice of clothing than the fact that he just risked their relationship for a kiss. He was wearing dark green!

_Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow_

Never did Kim think that she would be back in Monkey Fist's castle. Yet here she was sitting on a picnic blanket before a roaring fire as it rained outside. Next to her was the most romantic delicate meals ever with Monty behind her, holding her possessively.

_His heart will be yours forever_

_Something everyday will show_

_That's how you know (x5)_

_That's how you know he's your love_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know he's your love_

_(Calypso Singer)_

_That's how she know that you love her_

_That's how you show her you love her (That's how you know)_

_(Everyone)_

_You've got to show her you need her_

_Don't treat her like a mind reader_

_How do you know that you love her (That's how you know)_

_That's how you know that you love her (He's your love)_

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_

Kim sighed heavily as the crowd disappeared. Shaking her head, she remembered she had to finish a math paper for school tomorrow. Retracing the steps she took coming here, she rubbed her head. Why was love so complex?

When she reached the bridge that hovered over a fish filled stream, she saw banana pealing in the water. Blinking, she leaned forward and nearly screamed when she saw Monty's reflection behind her. Spinning around, she stared with huge eyes. "Monty!" She hissed but was cut off by a kiss.

"…I'm sorry…" He whispered in her ear as he held her, not caring if someone saw.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it!


End file.
